Not Men, Each Other
by KEZandOG
Summary: Neither James or Sirius fancy men, much less each other.”“Didn’t say they fancied men, I said they fancied each other.” SlashJPSBRating to be safe.
1. Cutting Tension

A/n: I am back with a short fanfiction. No worries, not a one-shot. I am Smittylovehpfic...Here me roar...er.. write.

* * *

James sat quietly at breakfast with Remus and Peter. James had tried everything from poking Sirius with his antlers to sitting on him to pouring water, but all he got from Sirius was incoherent mumbles about getting in late last night.

"What's wrong with Sirius? I mean he won't stay around me more than two minutes and that is forced!"

"James, nothings wrong with Sirius, maybe he just need his space."

"Yeah, I guess."

James sighed when he looked up to see that the mail was coming in. He hadn't gotten a letter since he parents were murdered by You-know-who.

Just then a small brown owl landed infront of him. Remus raised an eyebrow.

James shrugged and grabbed the piece of paper on the owls leg, as Remus gave the owl a piece of Peters' bacon which received an outburst that was quietly silenced by Remus' foot.

James knew the handwriting but couldn't place it. It read:

James,

We need to talk. Meet me in the north tower at midnight.

Don't tell anyone.

Pads.

"James? JAMES!"

James had read it over twice when he hear Remus calling him.

"What?"

"Who is it from?"

"Err..Pa.. fan girls.. Can't get rid of them. Heh."

"Right." Remus said and went launched back into his conversation with Peter about what was more important, Books or Sport.

"I am telling you Pete, people who play sports have to have something to fall back on, what if they get hurt?"

"Well I.. James, were are you going?"

"I er, bathroom and I'll head to class. Moony, make sure Pads gets up."

"Will do Prongs." Remus called after James.

"Ah, No need." Peter said watching Sirius walk towards them and then pausing almost running into James.

"James, I..Hi."

"Hi." James and Sirius both swallowed hard.

"Um, bye." And Sirius dashed to Remus and Peter. James watched Sirius run and noticed how good he looked from behide.

"Dang." James whispered to himself as he turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Uh, Sirius?"

"Yes Remus?" Sirius said looking up and putting on a fake smile.

"What is with you and James?"

"Yeah, are you fighting?" Peter added.

"Uhh.. Not that I know of. Why? Is he mad at me?"

"No. It is just that you guys haven't been talking in a few days, and that passing was very tense." Remus explained

"Oh." Sirius exhaled. "Right, I have to go."

"But you haven't even eaten anything." Peter said looked slightly worried.

"Oh. Um." Sirius grabbed a piece of toast and put some of it in his mouth and threw the rest on an empty plate. "There. Bye." Sirius said with a full mouth and walk-ran out.

When Sirius got out of the hall he spit out his toast, and backed himself against the wall with his head up. Sirius hadn't been able to eat since he found out he loved James. He still didn't believe that he sent him a letter and was planning on telling him tonight.

:BACK IN THE GREAT HALL:

"Peter?"

"Yeah Moony?"

"You could cut that sexual tension with a dull knive."

"Sexual? Neither James or Sirius fancy men, much less each other."

"Didn't say they fancied men, I said they fancied each other."

* * *

A/n: Cough Cough………This should be more than two chapters, although, no more than five. I am writing a new songfic which also should be up soon. And as much as I dislike Peter, he isnt going to be the stupid one, he is going to be the one that follows James around

Your Obedient Servant,

**O.G.**


	2. Breathe James Just breathe

A/n: _Remus' thoughts_**Sirius' thoughtsJames' thoughts**

* * *

Last Chapter: 

"Peter?"

"Yeah Moony?"

"You could cut that sexual tension with a dull knive."

"Sexual? Neither James or Sirius fancy men, much less each other."

"Didn't say they fancied men, I said they fancied each other."

* * *

Remus had to lead James into three different class the rest of the day, and was leading him into Potions at the moment. James' mind was obviously on another 7th year male. 

The 7th year male that they now have a class with.

"Great." Remus said. James still didn't hear him. He was thinking again.

**What does he want? Think. THINK!**

"Hey."

James head snapped towards the body of the person that owned the voice, "Sirius."

Remus threw his hands up in defeat. "I don't believe this! You say, no you didn't even say it! You whisper one word, ONE FREAKING WORD and he pays attention. I have been trying to get to focus ALL day. That's it. He is sitting with YOU!" Remus said shaking. "And is STAYING with you."

Sirius blushed at the fact he could get James' attention.

"Uhh.. No. I can't be with Sirius." Sirius heart dropped. Is that what he would say tonight?

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because of that last potion spill. He said we couldn't sit together anymore."

"Oh yeah." Both Remus and Sirius said.

"Well since your not that great at potions you can come with me, and since you Sirius are potions master, you can work with Peter."

"Fine." Sirius mumbled.

"James. JAMES!"

"What? Sorry."

"The water, please?"

"Oh right."

"JAMES!" Remus grabbed the vial out of James' hand. "That," he pointed at the vial. "Isn't water, that is oil. Thank you for almost killing me!"

"Gods. Sorry Moony, got loads on my mind."

"Yeah, Yeah."

_Sirius can't be that mind troubling._

* * *

"Thank Merlin that was that last class, Wormy." Remus told Peter as they walked toward the common room. James went to the Heads Common Room and Sirius went for a walk by the lake. 

"James as bad as Sirius?"

"Worse, he had to be lead into EVERY class and then almost killed me in Potions!"

"Sirius wasn't that bad, he didn't talk though. Not a word. First word since lunch was saying 'Hey' to James and you."

"These boys better figure out what they want, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Same."

* * *

James was pacing his room when the clock chimed 11:45. 

"Breathe James. Just breathe. You need to leave in 5 minutes. MERLIN what does he want to talk about!"

James was talking to himself all day. He knew Moony was pissed at him, he had been pretty bad today. Not paying attention. Walking into walls..twice. Blushing when Sirius was around.

"Gods.", Was the last thing James said before heading up to the north tower.

Sirius was pacing around the two chairs facing each other. It was 11:59, **Where is HE?**

"Sirius?" James asked walking in.

"James." Sirius sighed. **Here goes nothing, I mean everything.**

* * *

A/n: Okay, there are going to be two more chapters in this fanfiction. 

Okay, So it kinda suck butt. So what? Haha

Your Obedient Servant,

**O.G.**

Ps.. JOE MAUER IS AMAZING!


	3. Destined

Last Time:

"Sirius?" James asked walking in.

"James." Sirius sighed **Here goes nothing, I mean everything.**

* * *

"Sit. Please." Sirius said a little shaken.

James sat in the left chair that was facing the window. The half moon was lighting up his face. When Sirius sat down on the chair on the right, James realized how close they were, their knees were touching.

**Moonlight makes him beautiful**

**What does he want?**

"James, I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I'm in love with you."

James didn't move. The only sign Sirius got that he was still alive was his hitched breath and he was blinking. James' eyes were at the floor and looking to the left side.

"James? James…"

James hazel eyes flickered to meet Sirius steel grey eyes.

"Sirius."

"James, please. Don't say no." Sirius felt a tear roll down his cheek. A single tear.

James reached up and stroked the tear away and let his hand rest on Sirius cheek, and then stood up and went to the window.

"I understand, you know. If you don't James. It is okay." Sirius felt more tears forming and placed his head in his hands.

"I could never tell you no Sirius." Sirius looked up too James staring at him.

James walked over to Sirius and placed both hands on either side of Sirius face and pulled him and kissed his lips over and over again, and finally ending by pushing Sirius up against him and wrapping his arms around Sirius skinny body while Sirius placed his arms around James neck and placed his lips over James' and just let them stand like that.

"I am in love with you too Sirius." James said after they broke apart.

"I had a hunch." Sirius said with a grin.

"I mean." James placed his arm around Sirius neck and kissed him as they were walking down the stairs back to the common room. "Who CAN say no to the Potter charm?"

"Hopefully everyone from now on."

"Sirius, say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you fell for the Potter charm."

"James... No."

"Come on." James said stopping out side the Fat Lady, "Destined."

"No James." Sirius said as they walked in.

"I will never kiss you again." James stated.

"Well, I will just kiss you." Sirius said into James mouth.

"MmmMm." James moaned into Sirius mouth.

"I will say it, later." Sirius called as he ran up the stairs.

"Wait. When?" James asked chasing Sirius.

* * *

A/n: Omg one more chapter… yay! I really just want to get this done and over with, so I am going to go write the last chapter and than go to bed as it is 1:00AM… sighs

Honestly, how bad does it suck?

Your Obedient Servant,

**O.G.**

Ps.. JOE MAUER. BEST THERE EVER WAS, BEST THERE'LL EVER WILL BE.


	4. Silly People In Love

Last Time:

THEY GOT HOOKED UP!

* * *

"When?"

"James, dearest?"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!" James backed up a little.

"Sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to."

"No, James. I didn't mean to yell. I am sorry." Sirius said and leaned in and kissed James.

"Whoa. Not trying to be secret lovers, because you are failing, horrible." Remus said as he walked down the stairs and found Sirius and James making out on the chair.

"Heck no Remmy!" Sirius said. "Like I would try to hide this hunk of meat?"

"Hey! How come you gave Remus a cute little nickname? How come I don't get one?"

James said and pushed Sirius off of him and pretended to pout with his arms folded.

"Fine, I'll just go and snog _Remmy_ some where." Sirius said and grabbed Remus hand.

"Oh finally, Sirius1 you realized I cant resist the Black charm!" Remus said being over dramatic.

"Oh no you won't!" James yelled and tackled Sirius and fell on top of him and straddled him. "Give me one NOW Siri." James said and started to tickle him.

While Remus grabbed his book and sat down to read.

"Oh gods. NO James please NOOOO!"

"Come on Sirius."

"Jamie please STOP!"

"Huh." James suddenly stopped and Sirius cocked his head to the side as to question.

"What?" Sirius and Remus asked

"I kinda like Jamie."

"Great job Sirius. Now we all have to call him that!"

"NO! Only Siri can call me that! Not you, you silly wolf." James said as he got up off of Sirius and ruffed Remus' hair.

"Come on." Sirius said and brushed himself off. "Let us go to lunch."

"Oh yes. Lets!" James said

James wrapped his arms around Sirius as they walked into The Great Hall.

"No worries right?"

"Right Jamie."

They were walked down the row and heard people talking about them.

"Great Siri."

"Ha-ha... watch this."

James looked confused as Sirius removed James arms and watched Sirius climb on the house table in the middle where EVERYONE could see.

"Attention! Attention! Sadly even you slim ones."

Most laughed and stared at Sirius.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, have fallen." He paused to smile at James who was grinning from ear to ear. "For the Potter charm." He finished by pulling out his wand and drew a heart and wrote JP+SB in it and expanded it, jumped down and pulled James into a kiss.

* * *

:Harry's Time:

* * *

"Harry?" Ron asked

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

"It looks like a heart with writing in it. It looks like a J and a P."

"And an S and B." Ron finished.

"Hogwarts sure is weird huh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how long do you think it has been there?"

"No clue, come on lets go to class." Harry said and started to walk to the door and looked back at the heart and cocked his head. 'Silly people in love.'

Finished

A/n: Oh. My. God. It is over... thank god! Lol I am starting to LOVE one-shots... sighs

Your Obedient Servant,

**O.G.**

Ps..

Seriously GO LOOK UP JOE MAUER!

Pss… Go look up my other account Smittyloveshpfic

Got more James and Sirius there

Psss…. REVIEW! Hehe


End file.
